


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更七

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更七

更七

 

鹿死谁手还不一定呢！  
张若昀可不是乖乖受欺负的脾气，那是没机会创造机会也要怼回去！她提膝去顶沉沉压在身上的李现：“你才死定了呢你——”  
没顶开。  
李现现在足足比她高了一个头，平时又注意健身保持肌肉和体力，现在的女孩子芸芸怎么推得开人。张若昀愣了有五秒钟才接受了这个事实，而这段时间，足够满心愤怒的李现给她一点真正的惊吓了。  
酒店服务提供的张若昀（女版）的衣服是一套衬衫风的连衣裙，oversize适合大多数身材，在腰间的两侧有花式缎带作为装饰，长度在膝上五厘米左右，夏天穿当然透气凉爽，同时也十分方便穿脱，李现轻而易举就摸进了裙子里，推着布料一直滑到了张若昀闪躲扭动的腰，下半身暴露的紧张感让芸芸腿不知道往哪儿踢，李现一边把裙子从底下掀开，一边单膝跪进白皙笔直双腿间，低头亲了亲女孩子柔软的腹部。  
“李现！你干嘛！”  
手得了空，张若昀用力按进李现的头发里，阻止他进一步往前移，李现不想理她，双手托在纤柔的腰，好像要把人托举起来，张若昀“喂”了一声没能制止，只好无措得撑在床上保持平衡，李现顺势欺上前，咬开最后两颗卡在胸口的衣扣，同时手指摸到背后，随便一搓似的，解开了胸衣的挂扣。  
张若昀只觉得胸前一松，外面的衣服完全落下去，温热柔软的触感落在胸口，把在腰间的双手也上移，挤入松散的内衣，把颤动的乳肉拢在一起。  
她还在发愣，李现让她落回床上，一只手往下摸到跟胸衣一套的白色蕾丝内裤，勾起绸带似的边缘弹了一下，另一只手包住一边乳房大力揉动，故意说：“张若昀，你这奶子怎么长得这么大，我都要握不住了。”  
张若昀后知后觉李现在做什么，脸红到耳根，她想并拢腿，却发现只能夹住李现的腰，她气呼呼又窘迫得去抓李现上下两只爪子：“李、李现，别玩了——我是男人、是男人！你他妈，想上床找你女朋友去！”  
到这时候一句软话都没有，李现牙痒痒，用力捏了捏柔嫩的乳尖，被气得口不择言：“我找什么女朋友，你就是女人，托着胸自己送上门来勾引人，我就艹你！”  
“你——！”张若昀这才有点怕，才发现平时那个很好欺负的李现真的也会生气，可她醒悟的有点晚，说到底平时男孩子之间吵架打闹也不会变成现在这个局面，所以上天为什么要开这种玩笑！  
李现不想给人说话的机会了，他对张若昀已经足够耐心，可对方实在是在玩脱得边缘试探，他捏住蕾丝往下拉扯，吓出张若昀一声惊叫，纤细得双腿贴着他结实的腰身蹭着往上躲，李现更是被惹得火心烦躁，低头堵住了想要说话的红唇。  
好甜。  
李现不知道是不是自己的错觉，总觉得张若昀身体里有着馥郁的甜味，可真的去舔食得时候又只有似有若无的香气，他深深吻住想要逃开的唇舌，拿出所有技巧把人吻得意乱神迷。张若昀也不是什么都不懂，可那些经验在此时此刻毫无用处，李现亲得她只能张着口任人为所欲为，胸腔里塞满了男人的味道，舌头又酥又麻，渐渐连指尖连脚趾都没了力气，只能从喉间无意识得发出嗯嗯呜呜的拒绝。  
李现离开她，视线却完全无法从那张脸上移开，两人之间银丝牵连了好一会才断，芸芸偏着头大口呼吸，被强硬啜吸的嘴唇红艳湿润，眼睛里蒙了一层水雾，一副不明白身处何处的迷茫。  
“张若昀。”李现用气声低低喊她。  
“……”张若昀不看他，吸吸鼻子，那颗可爱的鼻尖痣跟着动了动，委屈极了。  
李现想笑，更多得是想吃她，他双手一起放在那怎么都玩不腻的丰盈的胸上，在乳尖上细细搓揉，等张若昀受不了得伸手打他，就大开大合的揉捏，挤出各种各样的形状，再在上面留下一个个红色的吻痕，他守了一夜没有打理，下巴上长出了短短的胡渣，挤在滑腻的乳肉之间，刺得芸芸又疼又痒。她不断往上躲，李现就不断往前逼，纤柔的腰弓起来，小巧圆润的光裸臀部抵在李现的大腿上，下身的蕾丝被拉下来了一大半，险之又险的还遮挡着私密的地方，却紧紧贴在李现被撩起火的身体上，烫得张若昀害怕得想哭，陌生的身体给出诚实的反应，底下的小口不自觉得缩紧，她觉得李现肯定知道了。  
因为李现的东西早就硬了，他抓住张若昀两只手腕压在一起，一边亲她的胸口一边摸遍她的全身，像是要把她揉出水来，力气越来越重越来越急，性器把裤子顶出明显的突出，还不耐得动起腰，轻轻撞她渐渐酥麻的下身。  
“……不、不要……”张若昀这下真的怕了，她想把自己紧紧缩起来，眼泪大滴大滴的从眼角滑下去，打湿了发丝和床单，“我不要，李现，你走开，你怎么能这么对我……”  
她哭得好可怜，声音软软轻轻的，李现红着眼睛抬起身，撑在她上方，张若昀胡乱抹掉自己的泪，哭着想用揉得乱七八糟的衣服把自己裹住。  
“不给我，那你要给谁？”李现着迷似的问她，轻轻摸着她的脸。  
张若昀没想到会有这种问题，她张张口，脑子里完全理不清思绪。李现看不爽她居然想不出答案，气得想直接按着她做到最后——管她想给谁，反正只能是我的！  
张若昀的手机响了。  
铃声划破了极其暧昧的宁静，李现狠狠盯着张若昀，一点也不想放过她。张若昀平静了一下呼吸，自己抓着衣服，眼中噙着泪瞪回去：“接电话、我要接电话——那是熟人的铃声！”  
李现又憋了一口气，抓过床头柜上的手机看了一眼，脸色一黑：“妈的，陈柏霖。”  
“柏霖哥！”这时候不管谁都是救命稻草，张若昀抱着李现的胳膊去够自己的手机，见李现一直举高不给自己，气得一口咬在他小臂上。  
“嘶——”张若昀这一口咬得狠，都要出血了，李现骂了一句草他妈的，重重一拳砸得床垫弹起来，甩开手机起身走进浴室，把门摔得震天响。  
“……”  
张若昀对着浴室门呲牙，期间铃声断了一次，不过陈柏霖马上又继续打过来了。  
「张若昀吗？」  
陈柏霖问。  
“是……”  
张若昀说了一个字猛地刹车。  
「怎么啦，声音不对感冒了？」陈柏霖倒是很体贴温柔。  
“咳咳，嗯。”张若昀连忙假咳两声，压低声音回答。  
不知道是不是因为她声音有点儿哑，陈柏霖没听出来，还是陈柏霖发现了心照不宣，对方一点怀疑都没有：「严重吗？昨天没吃成饭，今天这里有个朋友，他有船舶许可证可以让我们一边游江一边吃鱼，你要不要来，来的话我来接你啊。」  
“啊？嗯……”张若昀只能使用语气词。  
「昨天的糖好吃吗？那是我在我家附近买的，是个婆婆自己手工做的，用料都很好诶，我今天有带一盒。」陈柏霖说完突然笑了，「你今天都不说话，不像你了。」  
大仁哥还是那么温柔体贴可靠！  
张若昀默默为自己的偶像又点了个赞 。  
……等等这是说我平时很吵吗？！  
「你现在在哪里？」  
张若昀咳了一连串，憋着嗓子小声说了酒店的名字。  
「OK，」陈柏霖那边不知道在做什么，有纸袋呼啦哗啦的声音，「我7点半来接你，人少一点，你会饿吗？」  
张若昀摇头，傻了一下反应过来小小声捏着嗓子：“不饿。”  
「哈哈哈哈你今天声音超好笑的，那我们等下见。」  
“……”  
等陈柏霖挂了电话，一直提着心的张若昀才感到全身紧张得发软，手机从手里滑掉下去，他揉揉眼睛，扯了一大把面巾纸擦脸。  
“你答应跟陈柏霖见面？”  
李现刚刚似乎冲了个澡，头发湿得往下滴水，语气不善得在浴室门口问她。  
“就你现在这个样子？”  
张若昀朝他竖了个中指：“关你屁事！”反正柏霖哥不是都知道了吗！  
李现用手指着她半天，都被气得说不出话，最后重重哼了一声，抓起自己的包走人，房间的门关上的时候仿佛整条楼道都被震动了。  
“神经病！”  
张若昀顺手抓了床头的东西往门上丢，抓起第二个了才发现是没开封的避孕套。  
“……”  
他怒气冲冲跳下床（差点软倒），再气势汹汹的走进浴室，也狠狠摔上门。  
李现他发什么脾气！  
该发脾气的是我！


End file.
